


Bite Me.

by Scarlet_Sea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mari and adrien are mentioned, Mild Blood, human!nino, monster au, same with some of the other classmates, vampire!alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Sea/pseuds/Scarlet_Sea
Summary: Nino just wants to help.(Inspired by Just for Tonight: seasonofthegeek- The vampire vibes got me thinking.)





	Bite Me.

**Author's Note:**

> ....  
>  This is self-indulging fluff. Please bear with me

“Are you sure about this?” Alya asked, closing the door behind them; the sounds of the party downstairs fading. Her eyes shifted back to Nino, their gaze immediately trailing down his  form as he shrugged off his sweater, walking towards the bed. Heat coiling in her gut as Nino removed his headphones, placing them on the dresser. His neck completely exposed.

She felt a pleasant chill run up her spine, Alya's fatigue momentarily forgotten as her fangs pinched down on her lip.

“It’s fine Alya.” He gave her a reassuring smile, flopping onto the bed. “Alix was cool with us using a room.” He paused, sitting up “As long as we don’t screw it up or screw. She was very clear on that.”  

“Right.” Alya said, kicking down her excitement. She inhaled sharply, averting her gaze from his form fitting tee.

_Focus Alya_

She crossed her arms, almost hugging herself. Tonight was suppose to be fun, a celebration to let loose and finally relax.

And here she was, doing her best not to jump her boyfriend.

“Babe.” Nino said, concern laced in his voice as he patted the spot next to him. She shuffled over, sitting on the plush cushions. Egyptian cotton-of course, what else did she expect from royal mummies.  

He laid a comforting hand on her lower back, his warmth a hot imprinted on her skin below. She bit her lip.

_Keep it together girl._

“You know it’s okay,“ He said, rubbing her back. "You’ve bitten me before.”

“It’s not the same thing.” She snapped, immediately regretting raising her voice as his warmth left her, his hand moving away to rest at his side.

She sighed, giving him an apologetic glace. “That was an emergency, I needed the strength.” She continued, shifting her position to face him. The last month had been...busy, to put it lightly- with one catastrophe happening after another they never had the time to really talk about that day. Nino being launched into a world humans thought only existed in fairytales or twisted fiction novels. Not a reality that weaved with his own; a realm that included his closest friends and girlfriend.

“We were ambushed and needed to get out- you weren’t even supposed to be there!” Alya exclaimed, grabbing his hand and giving it a tight squeeze. “I don’t know what I would have done if the hunters got you- To them you're just some human conspiring with monsters.”

“Hey, everything turned out alright.” He placed his other hand on top of hers “You guys kicked hunter butt and this party proves it.” Nino said, gesturing to the door. “Besides if lending you some blood every so often keeps you on your feet, I’m happy to help.”

She winced, untangling their fingers. “Is it really that obvious?”

Nino chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, you’ve been slouchy and tired looking for the past week and a half. Dragging yourself everywhere.” He leaned back on his hands, tilting his head to look at her. Begrudgingly, Alya’s eyes zeroed in on his neck, tracing it’s curve. His smooth skin suddenly being interrupted by a faded bite mark near the base.

It taunted her.  

Alya mentally shook herself, refocusing on his eyes. "Aunt’s been trying to lay low. So ‘borrowing blood' has been slow- “ She stated, using air quotes.

”Let me guess. You gave most of your portions to the twins.“ He asked, laughing when Alya slumped forward with a pout  ”God, you’re so predictable.” He snorted, muffling his laughter with his palm.

“Says the guy who’s didn’t know he was dating a vampire for the past 3 years.” She grumbled, flicking his arm.

“In my defense I didn’t know those existed til last week.” He chuckled, leaning back farther and gazing up at the bronze ceiling.

He stayed like that for a moment, his golden eyes searching for something above. “This is crazy.” He breathed. “ Just- all this time,” He shook his head lightly "I’ve known Marinette since we were kids, same with Mylene and Kim.“

”Paris is a hotspot for monsters.“ Alya replied, scooting closer. ”Families have been settled here for centuries. Numbers boomed when the country started enslaving places left and right.“ 

Nino nodded, sitting up. ”I don’t suppose you have a history book on this.“

Alya smirked. ”I can lend you one of the twin's picture books.“

He squinted at her. ”I know you’re teasing but a picture book would be super helpful.” He draped an arm over her shoulder, kissing her temple as Alya shook her head in amusement, a whiff of his cologne making her head delightfully fuzzy.

Her love struck daze suddenly turned into lightheadedness. She grabbed onto Nino’s shoulder for support, blinking away the dizziness.

Nino straighten his posture, holding her up right. Before he could question her, Alya stopped him. “I'm fine.”

“No you’re not.” Nino whispered, his concern obvious.“I don’t know much about vamp biology but I’m pretty sure you guys need blood to function.”

“It’s not that simple.” Alya argued, averting her gaze.“I used up a lot of my energy, I just need some rest...” Even as she said it, Alya could practically hear his heartbeat, it’s rhythm an alluring melody with him so close. Her mind flashed, remembering when she first bit him.

 

How she didn't want to stop.

 

“Look I talked to Nette, and she’s never seen you this bad. _I've_ never seen you this bad.” Nino argued, leaning away to try and catch her eye. “Even when I didn’t know. I don’t remember you looking this weak.”

“It’s not that bad.” She said stubbornly, crossing her arms. “Nette’s just speculating. Once I get you some books you’ll see how skeptical dragons are.”

“Trust me I heard enough dragon jokes from Adrien to last a lifetime.” Nino laughed, lifting her chin up so he could see her. “Does my blood taste bad or something?” He questioned, giving her a half smile. It was a flimsy attempt at humor but it worked unfortunately, getting her to crack a smile.

“Don’t be dumb.” She huffed, reaching for his hand and tenderly kissed his knuckles, choosing her next words wisely. “That’s kind of the problem...”

He raised an eyebrow, cheeks flushed slightly from the small gesture. “What?”

She kept her eyes on his hand, inspecting it as she spread his fingers. “You’re my lover, right.”

“Right.” He looked at her confused, Alya felt his gaze follow her fingers movements over his palm.

“And in movies and books, or whatever-- What do vampires usually do to them.” She said, peeking up to see his expression.

The crease of his brow lessened, understanding washing over his features. He pursed his lips. “Fiction's not the place to go for facts Alya.” Nino finally said, letting her resume tracing circles over his palm. It was an old habit of hers, loving the contrast between her cold hands and the warmth of his. 

“It’s got some truth to it.”

“No it doesn’t Alya.” He closed his fingers around hers. “I’d be dead or turned by now if that was true.”

She frowned, frustration building “Why are you so stubborn about this?”

“Why are you?” He said, his shoulders hunched as he leaned closer. “You’re on the verge of collapsing most of the time. And here I am-” he pointed to himself in an exasperated manner. “A walking sack of blood. Let me help.”

“ Nino-” She huffed, smacking their joined hands onto the mattress, “You’re more than just some living blood bag.”

“See, saying that proves it.” Nino rebuked, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. His eyes going soft as he met her gaze.“I trust you babe.”

His words pierced through her heart, creating a tremor that went up her throat.

Alya swallowed it down.

“Nino I- I was this close.” She raised her free hand, making a pinching gesture. “ _This_ close to not letting go.”

His face scrunched up, eyes on the minuscule gap before shaking his head “But you did.”

“Nino!”

“I was terrified Alya.” He went on, shifting his weight on the bed. “Everything happened so fast, random cloaked guys popping up out of nowhere. Marinette suddenly turning into a giant lizard-”

Alya frowned .“Mari'll probably kill you if you ever say that to her face.”

"I stand by my statement.” Nino declared, earning a snort from her.

“But-” He started again, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips “I wasn't scared when you bit me.”

Alya gently squeezed his hand, hazel eyes searching his face for any kind of discrepancy. “You weren’t?”

“More nervous then scared.” He admitted, shrugging. “You explained enough for me to follow what was going on.” He scratched his neck, fingers lingering over the mark...

 

 _Her_ mark.

 

“It wasn't so bad, like a small a pinch.” He emphasized, smiling softly. “I was glad I could help somehow. I just wanted you safe..”

She scrunching up her nose at the blush making its way up her neck. A small voice in her head egging her on.“I could kill you, you know.”

“A lot of things can.” Nino kissed her hand, mimicking her actions from before. “You’re not _that_  special babe.” He teased.

The heat from the kiss traveled up her arm, magnifying her blush and snaking its way up from her neck to her ears, a part branching off to spread along her chest. Alya could feel her resistant dwindling as her fatigue grew, just moving her head around was giving her a migraine.The voice in her head grew louder alongside the beating of her boyfriend’s heart, sounding off like a beckon.

…..

Goddammit Nino.

“If anything feels off you need to tell me.” She muttered, finally giving in. She pushed her glasses up onto her forehead, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Part to stop her head from pounding and the other to hide her embarrassment. “Promise me.” She said, mumbling into his shirt.

Nino returned the gesture, pulling her closer. “I promise.”

They stayed like that for a while. One of Nino’s hands tangled up in her hair gently massaging her scalp, already guessing Alya was battling a headache. It didn't take long for her to become a puddle in his arms as she sunk deeper into the hug.

“You good?.” He finally asked, Alya feeling the vibration in his chest against her cheek.

She hummed, pulling away to meet his eye. “Yeah” She breathed out, thankful the pounding had subsided to an annoying knock. “Let’s do this.”

Nino nodded, surveying the bed before turning back to Alya. “Umm, how do you want me?”

She gave him a look.

“Not like _that_.” He exclaimed. Alya smirked at his flustered expression as he scooted away from her, towards the center of the bed. “No screwing remember, or else Alix’ll dissect me.”

She crawled after him, grinning. “You did not just make a mummy joke.” She draped her legs over the side, next to where Nino laid with his legs spread out. “She’ll definitely kill you for that.”

Nino shrugged. "Just add her to the list of things that can murder me.” His arms were already folded behind his head, the blankets wrinkled around him as he took a deep breath, eyes closed. “God, this is so comfy.”

“Egyptian chic.” Alya quipped, looking down at him "They're stingy when it comes to fabrics.”

“Of course they are.” Nino said, amusement in his voice. His eyes fluttered open, golden stare questioning as he moved his hands to his stomach, intertwining them. “This okay?“

"Y-yea” she said, mouth suddenly dry. She hastily punched down her excitement again. The knocking in her head been replaced with her gums throbbing, fangs sliding further down in anticipation.

She cleared her throat, quickly distracted herself by removing her glasses and placing them on the nightstand. Nino’s arm moved, about to mimic her actions when Alya stopped him, taking his glasses for him and kissing his nose as she folded them next to hers.

He blinked at her, grinning. “Trying to butter me up, huh.” He joked, shifting a bit as she laid on top of him.

“Maybe.” She replied cheekily, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Alya immediately felt herself relax into the embrace. Nino stroking her back gently, Alya’s mind buzzing from the contact and his scent.

They parted. Nino nuzzling his nose against hers sent a pleasant tingle up her spine. She kissed the side of his mouth, working down to his jaw, forming a trail of kisses leading to his neck. She eyed the faded mark by the junction between his neck and shoulder. She could bite there again, Nino won’t have to worry about covering up another bite mark.

....

 _But,_ what if the spot was still tender? Alya won’t want to irritate the scarring or slow the heal process, she couldn't allow that. Yes-exactly that, Alya couldn't allow it. She _had_  to bite somewhere else-for his sake.

 

 

The voice hissed

 

 

_Bullshit_

 

 

She wanted to brand him again. Litter him in marks and flag him under her person.

 

Nino was _hers._

 

He suddenly shifted. “Babe.” His voice rumbled beneath her, pulling Alya out of her thoughts. “Everything good?”

She nodded before realizing he couldn't see her in their position. “Yeah, … not sure where to…”

“Oh.” He said, voice almost a whisper. “Is there like special spots for it or-”

Alya chuckled into his neck, it sounding airy as she nuzzled the scar. “Not exactly.” She confessed, hearing becoming overwhelmed by his pulse, it’s symphony a steady beat with his breath.

She took it all in, lips glazing his skin, deciding on a place near the last bite and giving into temptation. Alya’s fangs barley pierced the surface when the chorus of his heart missed a beat. She pulled back slightly, another beat being missed, then another, the melody going off as his pulse quicken near her ear, the springs jumping out of tune.

“Nino.” She said into his neck.

“Sorry. I’m fine.” He took a deep breath, Alya raising with his chest. “Nervous but still okay.” He reassured her, exhaling and bring a hand up to stroke her hair.

“You sure?”

“Yes.”

Alya hesitated, angling herself again. “Say the word and I’ll stop.”

Nino simply nodded, breath becoming steady again, the orchestra of his heart playing back up again.

She slipped her lips onto his skin once more. Nino let out a soft gasp as she sank her fangs into his neck.

 

 

                                                                                 **************                    ***************

 

 

“I guess this is when the sedatives kick in.” Nino hummed, eyes half lidded as he looked at her sitting up. “I didn't feel it much the first time.”

“You were running on adrenaline.” Alya explained, smiling at Nino’s dazed expression. She reached for a tissue near the nightstand and lightly pressing it to his neck. “Keep that there for a few minutes.”

He followed her instructions with a lopsided grin, “You vamps and your seductive bites. Is this your ways of keeping the food in place.” He pointed a finger to the side of his head, making circular motions. “Getting them loopy.”

Alya couldn’t help but laugh, shrugging. “Evolution's a bitch.”

He nodded sluggishly, giving her a weak finger gun. “I can respect that.”

She shook her head in amusement, a smirk growing on her lips. The blood entering her system was finally clearing her head, the heaviness in her shoulder dissolving. She got up, relieved the world didn’t spin as she made her way to the bathroom, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. The smear of red on her knuckles was obvious under the high beam lights of the bathroom, the elegant designs of the bedroom transferred over through the door way, hieroglyphs lining the corners in gold.

Alya turned on the facet, not bothering to close the door behind her as she rinsed her mouth and hands. She wanted to do some serious cuddling with that boy and a bloody mouth wasn't the best way to start.

The vampire let her mind drift as she washed up, thoughts still lingering on the bite.

It was amazing.

She'd been able to pull way, taking Nino's loosen grip as a sign to stop. He hadn't noticed his change in posture, thinking he would go for a few more minutes if she needed to. Her stomach buzzed, part from fear and the other anticipation. This was new territory for them. All of this. Dating a human wasn’t exactly forbidden, just… unwise. But Nino’s family had unintentionally settled in a unofficial monster neighborhood, practically growing up with them. Hell, Alya thought he was a disguised merman when she first saw him, with his music always playing, the blue of his shirt, and striking eyes. Marinette had face palmed when Alya had commented on Nino's skin, asking how often he needed to shower to maintain it's moisture. Marinette having to drag her off to explain as Nino looked on in confusion.

Alya smiled at the memory, rinsing her mouth for the fifth time, just to be sure. His easy going attitude and understanding nature made it easy for him to shrug off weird behavior. Now it cemented their relationship.

How much would they change from this?

She sighed, making sure the blood had been washed off completely before going to dry her hands. She couldn’t worry about that now.  

Alya stepped out, making sure everything was still tidy as she clicked the lights off behind her. She turned back towards the bed, stopping when she saw Nino motionless on the sheets, his eyes closed. One of his hands still clutched the napkin on his neck-the other on his forehead, a tired smile on his lips. She slowly made her way over, not wanting to disturb him. Alya silently admiring him as she got closer, looking at the lines of his face and how it angled down to form his jaw. She smirked at the small scruffs on the side of his cheeks, remembering how he'd complain about them never going away no matter how much he shaved.

Slowly, Alya creaked down on the bed, Nino's eyes immediately opening at the movement. It didn't take long for his smile to grow into a grin as his gaze met her’s. She returned the smile, taking in the flakes of ember in his eyes, and how they complementing his rich golden skin, both striking against the darkness of his short hair ruffled against the pillow.

“What?” He snickered softly, head tilting slightly at her staring.

Alya shrugged, going for casual as she scooted closer. “Nothing. You’re just really pretty.”

Nino blanched, head going back further into the pillow as his eyebrows furrowed, a ruddy colour taking over his cheeks. “Alyaaaa.” He whined, covering his face with his hand.

“What?” She questioned innocently, taking the napkin from his neck and checking to see if he still needed it. “It’s a 11 out of 10 face. You should be proud.” She examined the cloth and his bite. Everything seemed alright.

All she got from him was flustered grumbled in return.

Alya bunched the tissue into a ball and threw it into the trash by the stand. Not wasting time she flopped down next to him, weaving her arms around him.

“If I’m pretty then you’re a goddess.” Nino said, moving onto his side to face her.

She bite back a laugh, swatting his chest gently. “Now you’re exaggerating.”

“Am not.” Nino stated, a bit slurred, pulling her closer. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

He sounded so sincere, Alya’s witty remark died on her tongue, the pounding of her heart replacing her thoughts. Instead, Alya’s face took permanent residence in his shirt, hiding her flushed cheeks.

“I love you.” She mumbled a few moments later, looking up at Nino.

His eyes were closed but a smile arching its way across his face. No matter how many times she said it he always ended up grinning like dork. “I love you too.” He reciprocated, tightening their embrace.

Warmth rippled through her, a need suddenly emerging and motivating her forward. With a lot of effort she pushed herself up, shifting their positions. The sudden movement woke Nino, him lazily blinking up at Alya. Her hair creating a curtain along the side of his face. Alya's target was clear: Nino's lips.

She closed the space between them, Nino giving out a confused grunt before mellowing into the kiss. Alya could feel herself begin to smile as he hummed happily beneath her, laughter bubbling between their lips. She gripped at his shirt, trying to pull him closer. Nino tried to help, moving up to meet her and pressing their bodies together. Both tilting their heads to deepen the kiss, her chest feeling lighter with each passing second.

Nino suddenly flinched, pulling away.“Ow.”

He sounded breathless, cheeks flushed as he licked his the bottom of his lip. It took Alya a moment to notice the small cut running against it’s curve.

"Crap, sorry.” She winced, running a finger over her teeth and cursed again. Her fangs were still sharp. _Shit_.

“Its cool-” He grinned, pulling her down so their foreheads touched. “Just a scratch.”

Alya frowned, rubbing her nose against his. Apparently, her pout was funny. Nino barking out a laugh, sounding more tipsy then his usual chuckle.

He began rubbing her shoulders, easing the building tension. “It didn't hurt much, the. 'Ow' was out of reflex, I promise.” He continued, finishing off his sentence with a quick kiss. “I'm not that that fragile babe.”

She was about to argue, when the verdict came in the form of a stifled yawn, Nino having to lean back and press a hand to his mouth.

Alya raised an eyebrow at him, a knowing smile on her lips. "You were saying.”

“This proves nothing.” He mumbled, fighting off another yawn.

She shrugged, moving to rest her head on his chest. “It kind of does.”

“Hmmm- nope. No it doesn’t.” He protested but Alya could already feel his heart rate slowing. “I’m not tired.”

“Didn’t say you were.” Alya replied softly, focusing on the rise and fall of his chest.

He tucked a strand of hair being her ear, running his fingers through her coily locks. “ Just..resting my eyes.” Nino concluded, sinking down further into the cushions

“Whatever you say.” Alya’s eyes were already closed, enjoying the heat radiating off of him. A moment passed, then two, his stroking steadily getting slower before stopping completely.

Alya opened an eye cautiously. Waiting a few more seconds before moving. She looked up, his face relaxed and eyes closed with small puffs of air escaping from his lips every so often.

In other words, he was completely and utterly knocked out.

She swallowed her laugh, going back to her old position. She stopped momentarily, eyes falling on the newly formed scar on his neck. Her stomach churned looking at it, feeling a mix of pride and recoil at the branding. She brushed a finger over it. Alya would never admit it out loud but-

 

She loved it.

 

And she loved him.

A lot.

 

And Nino loved her.

 

 

Alya turned away, laying back down. She adjusted her position scooting closer and intertwining their legs as she laid her arms across him.

Things were going to change but right now Nino was hers, and she wanted to keep it like that for as long as possible.

Besides things already felt different, nuzzling into Nino’s chest Alya realized she hadn’t felt this content in a while. No barriers. No secrets. 

 

She could live with that kind of change.

**Author's Note:**

> Again kinda inspired by seasonofthegreek's story "Just for Tonight.", with the idea of a vampire au and stuff. (You guys should totally read it, it's amazing.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
